hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody
|kana = センリツ |rōmaji = Senritsu |name = Melody |manga debut = Chapter 067 |anime debut = Episode 45 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice= Tarako (1999) Miina Tominaga (2011) |english voice = Melanie Risdon (1999) |gender = Female |hair = Pink (1999) Grey (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Orange (2011) |occupation = Music Hunter, Bodyguard |type = Emission |Abilities = Nen Sonata |abilities = Nen Sonata }} Melody (センリツ Senritsu) is a Music Hunter and one of the bodyguards of Neon Nostrade who befriends Kurapika. Appearance Melody is short and stocky, her hair consisting of a large bald patch at the top of her head with long, straight, dark brown or maroon hair on the sides. Her front teeth are pronounced and protrude much like a rodent's. In public, Melody typically wears hats. Her clothes are simple and usually of earthy colors, though ocationally with pale pink accents. She always wears long sleeves and leggings, for the Sonata of Darkness changed her apearance dramatically; her exposed flesh is warped, and lurid enough to make Kurapika flinch. Her appearance before the Sonata changed her is unknown.. Personality Melody is a very kind person. She is typically of calm disposition. Due to her extrodinary hearing as well as a natural astuteness, she is very perceptive and caring when it comes to other's feelings. She doesn't seem bitter at all about what the Sonata did to her; her mission is to find it and destroy it, so that no one else will have to suffer like she has. She has a special affection for Kurapika, watching out for him. Background Melody is a professional Music Hunter. Her life changed as the result of one night of drinking with a friend. Having listened to a single movement of the flute solo part of the Sonata of Darkness — a piece supposedly composed by Satan himself -she was deformed. Her friend, who had played the piece, had his entire body severely mutated and died as a result. Subsequently, Melody gained supernatural hearing; she can hear things as quiet as heartbeats. Her goal is to find the sheet music for the Sonata and obliterate it, so that none suffer the same fate. Plot Yorknew City arc Melody was hired with Kurapika as Neon's bodyguard; she could, therefore, be classified as a Blacklist Hunter. She helps to detect the infiltrators while the new hires are being tested by pointing out the liars' heartbeats. Melody alone can see through Kurapika's facade, and calls him out on it while they're standing guard at the entrance of the auction hall; she cites the "melody of wrath" that his heartbeat wove when he saw a slide that showed a set of Scarlet Eyes. He admits his past and true intentions to her, and she returns the favor by revealing her own past, specifically the Sonata or Darkness, and her own goals. After the aution hall is attacked, the remaining body guards persue the theives; when the come across Uvogin, Kurapika nearly loses his temper and charges into a fight. Melody calms him (and everyone else) with a flute peice called "A Feild in Spring." When Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio are hunting the Spiders, Kurapika inlists Melody's help; Melody then helps Killua track down the Spiders and follow them into the city. After Kurapika captures Chrollo, she hears both of their heartbeats, and becomes adgitated; both the sounds are horrible to her, Kurapika's a violant sound and Chrollo's one of calm acceptance of Death as a companion. She is also acutly aware of the inconsistancy in Kurapika's heartbeat as he struggles internally during the hostage exchange, recognising instantly that the Spiders are not the inhuman lot that the Kurta avenger would like to beleive. At the tail end of the arc, Kurapika and Melody leave to return to Neon. Leorio pulls Melody aside, asking her to look after Kurapika, because he "opens up to her." Melody willingly agrees, and then describes Leorio's own heartbeat as comforting, and one of the nicest in the city. She then says that he would make a good doctor. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc She voted during the 13th generation Chairman Election of the Hunter Association and was also one of Gon's visitors in the hospital he was confined in. Combat Being a pro-Hunter,she has considerable prowess as she successfully retrieved an item as a test to be hired as Nostrad's bodyguard. Contrary to her petite appearance, she is agile enough to fend off attacks from Tocino's Nen. Nen Melody is an Emitter, so she is specialized on separating the aura from her body. Other Skills *'Enhanced Hearing' Melody, after listening to the Sonata of Darkness, acquired extrasensitive hearing and uses this ability in many useful ways such as tracking. She can hear footsteps from about hundred meters away, and even determine the number of people and distinguish the footsteps of her target out of the crowd, in a city, for example. She can hear the heartbeats of others and is able tell their emotional states as a result as well as whether they are lying or not. Her hearing also enables her to ascertain the other's skills from the sounds they make, such as knowing Killua as a former assassin from the silent steps he makes. She can play various instruments including the piano and flute. Trivia *Melody was inspired by the character Nausicaä from Hayao Miyazaki's manga Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and Ashitaka from the film Princess Mononoke. *In the manga, one of Melody's casual outfits is the same as the uniform typically worn by Japanese kindergarten students. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Nen users Category:Music Hunters Category:Emitters